


IronFan4Ever

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Steve, Fanboy Steve, Feelings, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Steve, Insecure Tony Stark, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Miscommunication, More fluff than any of my other fics combined, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Talking, Tumblr, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: After finding out Tony Stark is Iron Man, Steve has been avoiding his friend.Does he hate him? And why is he hiding his Tumblr page from Tony?((Just a little post-secret identity fluff and embarrassed/blushing Steve. Written for the 2017 International Fanworks Day; my favourite ship fanboying))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go for the International Fanworks day and might add some angst here and there later on. 
> 
> For now, it's pretty fluffy for my style, so enjoy!

"Tony, for the last time, Steve doesn't hate you." Bruce said tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose while trying very hard not to smack his best friend.

Said engineer was laying half upside down on the couch next to Bruce who just wanted to have a calm afternoon for Christ's sake.

"But Brucy..." Stark whined. "He has been avoiding me ever since-"

"Ever since he found out you're actually Iron Man, yes I know, you've only mentioned that about a hundred times in the past week." Doctor Banner interrupted the other brunette and calmly took a sip of his tea, already knowing what Tony was going to say.

"I shouldn't have told him." Tony mutters as expected.

 

Bruce just puts his tea down and raises an eyebrow at the pouting genius, and he was pouting no matter what he claimed. "Tony, did it ever occur to you that the man needs some time to process that one of his friends and one of his colleagues are the same person?"

"Some time, sure, but he's been avoiding me all week! And even worse, he still won't tell me his-"

"Tumblr name?" Bruce fills in, coughing softly to cover up the laugh threatening to spill out at the indignant look Tony gives him. "I don't know why you're so upset about that, it's just a Tumblr page."

Tony sits up and crosses his arms to automatically cover up the arc reactor. "People like Steve don't have Tumblr pages Bruce. He's Captain America. We're besties, he even shows me his art, so why hide his page? He's acting suspicious and I don't like it."

Bruce is quickly growing bored with the repetition of the same discussion they've been having for a week now. "Look Tony, talk to the guy. I don't care how, just _talk_ to him. You're only upset that he has a secret he won't share. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Natasha for lunch."

The scientist gets up just as the elevator dings to announce Natasha stepping out. Bruce, knowing the spy, smirks at the very convenient timing. "Ready to go?" The redhead asks while trying just a little too hard to appear innocent.

Bruce smiles and nods. "All ready." He answers before briefly glaring at Tony. "Talk to Steve or I will." His eyes soften for a moment and he looks intensely at his smaller friend. "He doesn't hate you Tony. And he isn't going to kick you off the team."

Natasha smiles sweetly at Tony. "You should tell him you want him to screw your brains out while you're at it." The assassin says casually before dragging Bruce into the elevator leaving a spluttering engineer behind.

"I don't- That's not- _Goddammit_."

 

* * *

 

"Steve?"

The blond supersoldier almost drops the plate he is holding and turns around fast enough to give a regular guy a whiplash. "Tony! Oh, ehm, I was just-"

"We need to talk." Tony spits out while glaring at the perfect, blue eyed man before him.

Steve fumbles with the plate that's now cracking a little under the strong hands tightening their hold on it. "Oh, yes, what-" He clears his throat. "What do you want to talk about?"

Tony just raises an eyebrow while looking at Steve who's trying very hard to avoid making eyecontact which is so unlike him. "How about we begin with how you're avoiding me."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are." Tony immediately interrupts. "You have been since finding out I'm Iron Man. So I just- I want to know why. Did I do anything wrong? I mean..." As Steve keeps silent, Tony scratches the back of his neck, looking away this time. "I know I'm not really hero material, but I can't give the suit to anyone else, it would be too dange-"

"No!"

Tony looks up surprised as Steve blurts out his disagreement. "It would be too dangerous Cap." Tony continues slower, confused and slightly hurt. Is that it? Does Steve want to kick him off the team and make someone else pilot the suit? Because Tony knows he's not a good teamplayer but he would never be able to give his suit to-

His thoughts are interrupted by Steve quickly elaborating. "No _no_ that's not what I meant! I mean, no you are a hero Tony. Don't say that stuff about yourself. You're- You're a good man."

 

Well that was unexpected.

Tony blinks in surprise before carefully asking, "So... You're not gathering up the courage to kick me off the team?"

This time Steve looks shocked and surprised. "What? No, of course not! I've- I was just shocked at finding out that... Well, that you're Iron Man, that's all."

Oh. Seems like Bruce was right after all.

"Huh, that's what Bruce said." Tony mutters out loud.

The genius sighs and relaxes visibly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I've had... Bad expectations of what you'd be like." He admits softly, pushing away memories of his dad yelling about how much better Captain America would be. "It took time before I could separate the title from the man. To trust you with knowing I like to play dress up." He jokes a little, trying to lighten the mood some.

Steve nods slowly and gets a weird thoughtful look on his face before blushing which surprises the hell out of Tony.

"What?" Tony asks a little defensive.

"Thank you for telling me that." Steve says before blushing even darker. "I understand. And I- I think you deserve an explanation. For why I've _really_ been avoiding you..." The captain says awkwardly.

Tony blinks surprised and just nods. He should probably say something about Steve not owning him anything, but he's way too curious and kind of an asshole, so instead he just follows Steve as he heads to his floor. What kind of secret has Steve been keeping?

 

* * *

 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Well this was certainly interesting.

Steve was about as red as a tomato while Tony stared with wide eyes at a very surprising Tumblr page.

 

IronFan4Ever

 

Jesus fuck. Steve had an Iron Man fanpage. Well that certainly explained some things.

Turns out Tony hasn't seen _all_ of Steve's art. There's drawing after drawing of Iron Man. Most of them in epic battle poses, but a whole extra series of the armour doing all sorts of normal things like baking and shopping for shoes. It's... It's cute actually. And amazingly well drawn. The lines are so smooth and every drawing shows the strength of the metal perfectly. It's gorgeous. The contrast between the sharp armour and the soft actions is astounding.

It isn't until Tony scrolls down further that he finds the armour in a lot more... Ehm... _Explicit_ poses. He suddenly understands Steve's insane blush.

This takes ' _draw me like one of your French girls'_ to a whole new level.

 

Steve is now fidgeting with the edge of his shirt as he looks at Tony look at the page.

"So..." Tony begins not feeling as awkward as he probably should. "You ehm, you're quite the fan?"

Steve swallows thickly and immediately starts rambling. "I'm _so_ sorry Tony. I know it's so unprofessional, I just think that the armour is so beautifully made and it started as just sketches of the battles we fought but it kind of turned into something more and I'll take it all down I promise. I'm so sorry. It's just- It moves so gracefully for something made of metal. I could probably stare at it all day just moving. And I found this website with all these people who are fan as well and it's just so amazing and I can't believe you _made_ all that and when I found out you were actually _in it_ I freaked out because it's so stupid and awkward and I'm so sorry-"

 

"Wow, Steve, calm down. I'm not mad." Tony quickly says, holding up his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"You're... You're not?" The Captain asks shocked.

"Nope." Tony says with a popping sound on the P. He shrugs and feels himself smile softly. "If I had known it existed sooner I would probably have been following it already."

Steve looks so adorably confused, Natasha's words fill Tony's mind and he decides to go for it. They've been exchanging personal information for a bit now, might as well continue the trend.

 

"Look Steve, I like you. Like, a lot. And I think it's really flattering that you're so passionate about something _I_ made. And when you started avoiding me I thought- well, it doesn't matter. I mean, if you only like the armour that's- that's okay. But I hope... I hope you might like the guy inside as well?" Despite Tony's hundreds of shields, there's a spark of hope burning in those brown eyes, staring at the Captain waiting for an answer.

Steve takes a step forward until their chests are almost touching and gently cups Tony's face between those large hands. Despite his insane strength he is holding Tony so gently it makes the genius smile.

"Can I kiss you?" The super soldier asks softly, taking Tony's breath away with how sweet the question is asked. All he can do is nod and then try very hard not to faint while returning the gentle kiss.

 

It seems to last an eternity before the two men part to smile at each other.

 

"Are you- Are you free tonight?" Steve asks, straight to the point.

Tony grins smugly and winks. "As a matter of fact I have dinner planned with this amazingly hot and funny guy, you might know him, he really likes the whole red, white, and blue theme."

Steve grins relieved and pulls Tony closer for another soft kiss. "Haven't you heard? I'm a much bigger fan of red and gold."

Tony bursts out laughing and rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

It's a strange world they're living in.

 

Maybe Tony should show Steve his own Tumblr page some day...

 

 _CaptainsHotAss_ is a massive online success after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small disclaimer that at the time of posting the Tumblr names mentioned didn't exist to my knowledge. I looked them up on tumblr to be sure and found nothing.  
> If you do have a page named IronFan4Ever or CaptainsHotAss, you have an amazing name and I'll put a link in the fic if you leave a comment :)
> 
> Also, let me know what you think, not enough angst? Just enough angst? Too much angst? Or just say hello ;)


End file.
